The Second Male's Advent
by DarkKnightShade
Summary: Ichika wasn't the only male pilot Chifiyu dropped in IS Acedamy. Follow Neo Ichimaru as he battle Phantom Task, rouge IS's, and most importantly: his new fan club. Discover what secrets Neo must discover and learn to change his old ways. OCxOC.
1. Story basics

**Hey guys, Destiny Trailblazer, and these are the basics of my story.**

OC: Neo Ichimaru: short white hair, American, dull grey eyes, and 16 years old. Neo has always been your go to guy for any advice despite him having no love advice or expectations at all. He's impulsive and will usually deny any orders that he deems unnecessary. He never tries to befriend anyone for unknown reasons. He's trained in judo, kenpo, boxing, and has been trained to use a gun once only. His father a manager at an auto parts shop and his mother a member of the IS police squad, Neo helps his father in his spare time. He's always wanted to see his mother's IS, but she always tell him he'll see it next time. He makes a deal with her that he gets a look at her IS, and he'll admit he saw nothing and he'll tell no one. When her shift is over, she sneaks Neo into the IS storage room where he accidentally touches and equips her IS. His mother's co-worker finds them and Neo is kept under lockdown until his mother makes a deal with Chifiyu Orimura for Neo to attend IS Academy.

Neo's IS: Dark Hound

An experimental heavy assault IS with military features such as a sniper-like visor that flips over the eyes when needed. The legs have a blocky, bulky feel, similar to the Raphel Revive. The legs have panels that expand out and reveal missile pods. The arms have panels that house the beam sabers while the pilot carries a sub-machine gun. Its hips carry a pair of Type-1 variable heat swords. On the back is a holster for the mega beam launcher on the right shoulder, with a thruster pack with four variable-output vernier thrusters. The Dark Hound is a black midnight color with a green lock-on visor. The standby mode is a black visor with green lenses on Neo's forehead. The Dark Hound also had an AI in human form which has white hair with black ends, and grey eyes with green star tattoos under both eyes. She is sassy, smart and likes to tease Neo.

Second shift (Unknown for now)

Phantom task get a new pilot. Name: Akira Sakura/Codename Death**(****Property of Silver-Sakura-Blossom_17)**  
>Age: 18<br>Personality & Description: He has short black hair with ocean color eyes. Personality is calm and laid back type of guy when he is not in combat, but in Mission he is serious and cautions while fighting.

Background Info: When he was little his parent got in accident that causes them to flip over to a hill. His parent couldn't get out only he did, seeing that the car is falling he tries to pull the car to safety but he couldn't soon the car fall, blowing up killing both his parents. After the accident he became an orphan without any relative to take him. He was alone and failure to help his parent. While living in the street he would constantly steal wallet and purse until his tenth birthday where his life changes. On his tenth of his birthday he decided to steal a women purse that carelessly left it out with guard outside and inside. See this as an opportunity to get a reward for his birthday he steals it. After he stole the purse he was caught by Squall who ran after him. While running away he escape for a few moments before he was kick in the gut by Squall. Surprise by the attack he see a young and gorgeous blonde hair women pointing a gun at him. Think that she will shoot him he close his eye before to face his fate but the shot never came, confuse by this he look up at the women who is smile. After he calm down, she ask him about his past and he told her. Understand about him she offered him a place to stay and a job to turn his failure to success. After he was taken in, he train and became a Phantom Task operative. He also made a name for himself with many successful missions. Around the world VIP would be afraid that one day they will be next victim of Death. He always wears a mask with skull face and have hooked cloak. Only few member of Phantom Task know his true identity.

Infinite Stratos: Kuraudia  
>Info: Design personal by Tabane Shinonono because his father helps her with the core making. It has an Artificial Intelligence that can turn to human form or close form is in bracelet. Weapon it holds is two energy drain katana, two smg, and two hidden katana in each leg. His AI in human form is have long Blond Hair, with Silver eyes, and is slender.<p>

Ichika chooses Houki sooner. Neo will be pair with another OC.

**That all, now then, kick back, relax, and get your self a snack, cause the show is about to begin.**


	2. Chp 1: Welcom to IS Academy

**I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its charaters. I do own Neo Ichimaru. Other OC's were submitted by ****Silver-Sakura-Blossom17 and others. Thank you all so much for you help and support. The story is told from Neo's POV, but will change occasionally.**

_(Neo's POV)_

In IS Academy,a 16 year old boy was squirming in his own seat. He has messy white hair and gray eyes. He wore the new IS academy blazer for boys, which only two were made.

'_The IS or Infinite Stratos as some know it as, is a very complicated, yet interesting device. Invented by the world renown genius, Tabane Shinonono, who is the only one who know how to make an IS core. There are only 467 cores in the world, which have been divided by the government to avoid abuse. For some unknown reason, the IS can only be operated by woman. That is, until they found Ichika Orimura, a boy who can pilot an IS. He's not the only one though. I can too. My name is Neo Ichimaru, and right now, I'm in the scariest school of all time. Why? Well I might as well tell you. It all started this morning…'_

(A week ago, Friday,6:00 am)

I was waking up in his bedroom, scratching my white hair as i got up and got dressed after a quick shower. When I heads down stairs, I sees my mother asleep on the couch.

' Ha, another long patrol for Mom huh?' I thought as I came up with a prank to wake her up. I got the air horn from my closet and got ready to the trigger.' She's gonna be so mad, but its going to be worth it.

(BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

" AH!" yell my mother as she flashed he eyes awake and fell on the floor. I was on the floor laughing my self till I looked at my mother, who was NOT happy with this,

" Neo, are you done laughing!?" She said with what I consider to be, the scariest face a parent can give their child.

"...Yes" I said.

" Good, now if you don't want to be grounded for two months," she said as she handed me a piece of paper." you'll read what's on this paper.

This was something she punished me and Dad with when we pulled a prank. She would threaten us, then make us say an embrassing note as punishment. reminds me of the time Dad had to tell mom that she was the president of his life, and honestly, she was. I really didn't feel like being grounded for two months, or having my butt tore off, so I read the note.

" I, Neo Ichimaru, am sorry for pranking you. You are the greatest mother I could ever hope to have. Next time, I will be used as practice for criminal capture for the IS police force. There, happy?"

" Very. By the way, where is your father?" my mother questioned as she made some coffee. I was pouring a bowl of cereral as I answered.

" He left early cause he had an important client, he said I could stay here and to lock the doors until he came back. So, when are you going to show me your IS, you promised I'd get to see it."

"(huff) Fine, if you come by the station at 7:30 pm tonight, I can show you. But, you have to swear that you won't tell anyone, even your father. Promise?" she held out her hand.

I was done with my cereral and shook her hand. "Promise." I got up and started to walk to the door.

"Hm? Where are you going?"

"You know." I go there every week. My sister's grave.

* * *

><p>I was at the graveyard, standing in front of a large black coffin. Ingraved on the side are the words: <strong>Here lies Yumi Ichimaru. Lived as she died, helping her brother.<strong>

"Hey Yumi. I'm glad to see you're still the same. I wanted to tell you that I'm finally going to be able to help track down your killer." I put my hand on the coffin. "That's the promise I made to myself. Mom and dad still haven't figured it out, and I think it's better that way. I just wish you would come back. See ya later, sis."

* * *

><p>I then started to walk around town as I normally do. I decided to drop by Shinn and Ara's house. Shinn and his sister, Ara, were some of the few friends who stuck with me after Yumi's death. I knock on the door. "Hey, Shinn!"<p>

"Hold on." Someone said as they opened the door. Shinn was just as old and tall as I was. He had dark blue hair with his bangs to the side, and dark green eyes. He had on his gray track suit on, and also a... football helmet?

"Shinn, why are you wearing a football helmet?"

"I kind of pissed Ara off, but luckily, she's at the gym right now."

"How many times have I told you this? Your sister is very yandere."

"And I still don't know what that means." The truth is, Ara is very yandere. With her long red hair, and lively green eyes, she looks like princess, but if you piss her off, then you're done. You've basically signed your death will.

"Look, I want you to hide in her own room."

"Are you nuts? That is the first place she'll go." Shinn said.

"Not according to crime reports. See ya." I then let Shinn to his own devices. He'll live.

(Haptemas police station, 7:28 pm) I had hidden behind a dumpster for the last 3 minutes when my mother came out looking for me. I came out of my hiding spot and she called me in.

"There you are, come in, its right down here" she said leading me to a room with a bunch of IS units. Hers was the same Valkyrie model as the others. but hers was painted blue instead of the stock green. The armor was very streamline, but her's had 4 wings instead of the normal two.

"Wow, its amazing." I had managed to say from the sheer glory of its design. Suddenly, we hear a voice.

"Renowa, is that you?' the voice said coming closer. I had backed up and my hand had touched a wall and it started to glow, until I look and saw what I touched wasn't a wall.

"Renowa, what are you doing here? Did you forget somethi-" the woman stopped and both her, my mother and me were shocked at what had happened. The unimaginable had happened to me.

I was in my mother's IS.

"Neo, what did you just do?" My mother asked.

"I-I don't know."

How is this possible?

"What is he even doing her, Renowa?"

"He said he wanted to see my job, then he asked about the IS. I just wanted to show him a quick glance of it."

"You know that only members of this squad are allowed back here."

"Um, can I interject?" I said as I raised my hand, unintentionally activating the wrist rochet launchers. The rocket launched and hit the ceiling, causing pieces of the roof to fall. "Look out!" I then cover my mother and her co-worker. The IS's armor protected the three of us. "So, I guess this make up for this?"

"..." Both of them were silent.

"...Guess not."

* * *

><p>(<em>Yeah, so after that little event, the woman called the rest of the squad to have me held up in a cell, and some tech guys over to have me scanned. I still can't believe I can pilot an IS. I thought I was about to become government material but then some woman came over to my cell.)<em>

I had a good look at the woman. Black hair that reaches her neck, a formal business suit, Dark brown eyes that seem to be staring at my soul. Does she make everyone feel that way? I think she has two reasons for being here. A:She's here to interrogate me, or B: She's my new jail warden.

"So, you feel like talking, or are you going to sit in that cell all day?" She said after what seem like an eternity of silence.

"I have nothing to say. Go ahead and ask away Miss..."

"Orimura. Anyways, looks like you've gotten yourself and your mother in serious trouble."

" I know, don't remind me. Now, because of me, mom's probably gonna lose her job." I was so angry at myself for my idiot mistakes. If only I could fix all this so that none of this happened. 'Yumi, I'm sorry, I couldn't keep my promise.'

" Well kid, I have a proposition for you." She said. What possible deal could she have for me? " Here's the deal: You come with me to IS Academy, and I'll make sure your mother keeps her job, and I'll even have you given a personal unit. What do you say?" I was amazed with the deal. There was no way I could say no. Wait, was there a catch? I have a feeling I'm in for more than I think. But, that's a chance I'll have to take.

"Okay, what's the catch? This seems too good not to have one"

" I can only protect you from the government for the four years that you'll be staying at the academy, and we go by my rules. So kid, we have a deal?" she then held her hand through the bars.

I reached and grabbed her hand with my own. " Deal, and it's not kid, its Neo Ichimaru."

"Alright then, Neo. You're train will be here in a week to pick you up. Be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>( 1 week later)<strong>

A week had passed since then. During said week, I told Shinn and Ara what happened. They both gave me their regards and best of luck to me. I packed all my essentials, and got on the train. When I finally got off the train I saw Ms. Orimura and a strange purple haired girl with a small dress, and robotic rabbit ears, wait what!? I rubbed my eyes and blinked twice." Yeah, I'm not seeing things."

The rabbit girl then ran at me and we were face to face. Okay, why is she in my face like this? She seemed to be examining me, looking at me for every detail." Okay, can you stop examining me, you're kind of creeping me out" As soon as I said that, she stepped back and started laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha, he's just like you described Chi-chan." the girl said before Chifuyu took what looked like an attendance book and smack her upside the head." Ouch, Chi-chan is so mean, anyway bye-bye Neo-kun." the girl then pulled a remote out of her pocket and out off nowhere in the sky falls a giant, metal carrot. She hops in it and it fires its thrusters and it flies off to only god knows where. 'Okay, can this day get any weirder?' I look at Chifuyu and decided to ask. " So who was that girl anyway?"

" Tabane Shinonono."

"What? You mean, the creator of the IS? ...Are you sure you're not drunk?" She then hit me on the top of the head. "Ouch!"

"Shut up. Now follow me, I'll show you to the school." she said as we walked to the school grounds, where I can officially say that this is the biggest school I have ever been to. Chifuyu then hands me a slip of paper with some info on it and said" Welcome to IS Academy." before walking away. I read the note and it said:

**Room: 782**

**Class: A-1 7:00 am**

**"Don't be late, or you'll be doing 100 laps around the school, no breaks**

**-Ms. Orimura**

" I have a feeling that this is going to be a long, long school year." I said to my self as I roamed the halls, trying to avoid as much female contact as possible, which is near impossible. I managed to get to my room and went to lay on my bed. But I heard the shower on, then it turned off.' Crap, what do I do now?' I had three options: stay and get beat up, hide until she leaves, or leave the room now and pretend I was lost. seeing as the second and third options will absolutely fail, I now wait for my imminent demise. I sit on the bed on the right side as the girl come out of the shower in a towel and bra. The girl had long black hair, and the most beautiful pair of green eyes I have ever seen in my life.

" Hmm?" She looked at me with those eyes and was blushing as we both turned around, backs facing each other.

" I-I didn't know there was another male pilot beside Ms. Orimura's little brother. So, are you my new roommate?" she asked me.

" Y-Yeah, I'm Neo, Neo Ichimaru. Sorry for coming in unexpected." I responded.

" Well, I'm Miyako, Miyako Shirakumo. I hope we can get along." I heard her changing into some night gown, but I didn't check as my fear of violence stopped me.

" Well, thank you for not hurting me Miyako. Well I might as well go to sleep. Tomorrow's my first day."

" Yeah, Don't want to be running a hundred laps, now do we?"

" Ha, I'm surprised she hasn't gotten the "World's hardest working Gym teacher" award."

We both started to laugh at that, and I loved the sound of her voice. She was so, angelic in my eyes.

" Well, good night Miyako." I said as I wrapped my self in the sheets of my new bed.

" Yeah, good night Neo." She said as she flick the lights off.

**(Monday,6:35am, in Neo's dream.)**

"Huh, where am I?" I had no idea what kind of dream this was, but I had a bad feeling from it. I was standing in the middle of what looks like an arena. Ash-white seats that were empty, dark grey skies with no clouds in sight

"Neo." I heard, it was a voice I never heard before, but it was strangely familiar. I search around the arena, then I finally noticed the other person on the other side of the arena. It was a girl about my age, maybe younger. She had brown hair just like my mother, blue eyes like dad. She was in an IS that had a shadowed look to it. I could make out a few detail though. It had pair of cannons attached on the hips, a buster sword on the back holster, while the girl carried a double barreled rifle with seemed as if it could split. I was only when she spook again did I recognized her." Long time no see, big brother."

' No! This-this is supposed to happen. Why do you haunt me like this, even after death? Yumi, why are you-' I couldn't finish my sentence when she pulled her rifle and aimed it at me.

" Bye-bye" she said as she pulled the trigger, a single blast right through the chest.

" AAAAGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as I woke up in my dormroom with Miyako right next to me.

" Neo, are you okay, you were tossing and turning, and your heart was beating really fast."

" I'm-I'm fine. Ugh, what time is it?" I said as I take a look at the clock.(mental crash)" OH CRAP! Miyako, go on without me, I'll catch up." I said as I jumped out of bed, took a quick shower, got dressed, and was rushing to class so fast, you could mistake me for a speeding bullet.

I found my class, with Mrs. Orimura and another teacher standing outside. The teacher looked about 20, maybe 21, with green hair in a yellow dress.

"You're cutting it a little close, aren't you Ichimaru. Its 6:57." Chifuyu said.

" Yeah, I know." I said as she came and smacked me with her gradebook. " Ouch."

" Just make sure you get here quicker." She said.

" Yes sensei." I said.

" Umm, excuse me, Ichimaru-kun? I'll be your teacher for the year, so go on in and take a seat." The other teacher who introduced herself as Ms. Maya Yamada.

I took a seat in the first seat of the second column, right next to the only other guy in this school.' Hmm, so that Ichika Orimura. I'm sure glad I'm at least going to have a little bit of back up against any sort of girl mob. While everyone was being introduced, I had fallen asleep.

" Umm, Ichimaru?" said Maya.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ..."

"Ichimaru!"

"Huh! What?"

" Its your turn to introduce yourself to the class." said . Why didn't I see this coming? Well, I stood up from my chair, and luckily, I can prepared." Hello, My name is Neo Ichimaru. I'm pleased to meet you all. I hope we can all be very good friends." I said with the fakest smile I could make. As I expected, most of the girls screamed and some were talking about me. Luckily, I had put earplugs in before I got up. I sat down and took them out.

* * *

><p>I sat through, what has to be, the most excruciatingly boring four hours of class in my entire life. And I have to do this every day? Fan-freakin-tastic. Just then, a girl with long, blonde hair wearing the IS academy outfit, that was modified to look like a frill dress, stood in from of my desk.<p>

"Hello."

"Um, do I know you?"

"What? How could you not know who I am?"

I think I remember her now. "Wait, I do remember you."

"Hm, well, at least you know who I am."

"Yeah. You're that girl from my gym class who keeps throwing the dodge balls at me. Jena, was it?"

"No, you imbecile! I'm Cecilia Alcott, England's Representaive!"

"Oh. Yeah, I've heard of you."

"Hmf, good! I'm glad that you at the very least have some part of that dead brain working.

'And I already don't like her' "Yeah. Have fun with that." I then got up from my desk and walked in the exit.

"Hey, where are you going? I'm not done with you yet!" I finally got out of her hearing range.

"(Huff) I'm gonna have to resupply on escape plans."

"Hey, Neo." I look behind me and see Ichika come out of class. " I'm glad to meet you, but right now, we want to run."

"Why?" I then see the swarm of girls staring at us. "Never mind, RUN!"

We started running from the scream mob of fangirls.

"Neo, please wait!"

"We just want to ask some questions."

' And be completely violated? No thanks' " Please tell me this isn't what you go through everyday?" I asked Ichika with hope.

Unfortuantly, Ichika's face only confirmed my fear. "You have no idea."


	3. Chp 2: The Truth of Neo

**Here is Chapter 3 everybody. I've been busy with exams, which delayed this chapter a bit, but now that that's over, I can get more chapters out. Also, I decided on Neo's theme, Silent Trigger from Gundam Breaker 2. Now then Neo, the disclaimer please.**

**Neo: "I think it's obvious that Destiny Trailblazer doesn't own anything from Infinite Stratos unless it's me. Now where was I? (Ichika comes and pulls Neo away while running) Oh right, RUN!"**

Ichika and I were running down the hall hoping the mob of girls that was chasing us, while Ichika explained some things he learned to me. Normally this would be easy, unless you're like me and Ichika, and you're not just being chased by almost every girl in this school, but also three Representatives, and the sister of Tabane Shinonono and Ichika's childhood kendo friend, Houki Shinonono.

Houki is one of Ichika's childhood friends, but I see that Houki likes him as more than a friend. In fact, all the girls like him like that, which means I'm gonna have some problems on my hands by tomorrow. When I get the chance, I am going to ask her why is her sister so crazy. Ichika told me she once took a wooden kendo stick and stab through her door with it. I feel like she could beat me up in her sleep, which I hope to avoid.

Now the three representatives. First off is Cecilia Alcott, user of the IS, Blue Tears, and England's Representative. I have to say that I my opinion, she seems to be the most arrogant of the girls, but when I look at her, I don't see an arrogant, rich girl snob. Instead I see someone who wasn't treated fairly in her life, or maybe that's just me. Ichika tells me that she's a bad cook, but I'll test that myself.

The Second one is Lingyin Huang, or Rin as Ichika calls her, is China's Rep. and pilots the IS, Shenlong. She may be the shortest, but she's far from the strongest, in fact, Ichika said he was almost killed by her, and that gives me enough reason to keep an eye on her. She's another childhood friend of Ichika, and as far as I know, he and Houki don't get along too well. Hopefully this war between them doesn't extend over to me, but I know it will. But personally, Rin reminds me of my sister.

But not as much as the next representative and the one I feel most worried about. Laura Bodewig. Germany's representative, Lieutenant of the Schwarzer Hase German Special Forces, and a bioengineered super-soldier. Her IS is called Schwarzer Regen. I can understand her pain of being born without anyone to love her back, treating her as an expendable soldier instead of a child. I was born from an egg that didn't fertilize properly, so technically, Laura and I are from the same road. But I have something to ask her later.

Lucky Charlotte isn't chasing use too. Charlotte is France's Representative and as Ichika described her, she sounds like a nice person. Anyways, Ichika and I had hid in the boy's locker room and I locked the door.

"(Huff) (Huff) I think, (Huff) we're safe. (Huff) For now. Dude, how do you deal with them chasing after you like that every day?"

"You'd be surprised by what else they would try." When he said that I already knew one thing.

'**Yep, I'm gonna get beat up a lot, I should have brought some pain pills with me'** "Well Ichika, we can't hide in here forever."

"Sure we can, Chifuyu may be mad, but you're new here, so you need to learn the ropes. I'm sure she'll just give us a no-so- severe punishment"

" No, I mean we can't stay here because, well just turn around." Ichika did, and we're blushing so red, you could mistake us for having strawberries as heads. "We're not in the locker room, are we?" Ichika just shook his head as we realized something really dreadful.

We were in the laundry room. Then I heard someone grabbing the doorknob. "Oh crap, let's get out of here" I then pulled Ichika's arm before he could answer, opened the window, and jumped out with Ichika. We landed in some bushes, and it hurt, but not as bad as Chifuyu's wrath if we don't get to IS practice in the next 5 minutes.

Eventually, we made it in 3 minutes, with everyone else already there. We both switched into the IS training, a short sleeved navy blue spandex, with was very tight and uncomfortable to me.

" You two were cutting it a little close weren't you? Next time, get here faster or you'll both be doing 100 sit-ups and push-ups each without rest. Understand?"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei." We both said straightening up.

"All right everybody; today's training will get new students familiar with controlling an IS. Last names A through E, you'll be training with Orimura." A group of girls were screaming and I had to cover my ears because that group was right next to me. "F through J will be training with Alcott." Well that's my cue. So I was walking over to my group while Ms. Orimura was assigning the other groups. Charlotte was with group K to N, Rin had group O through R, Houki has group S through V, and Laura had W through Z. Each group was given an Uchigane model training IS to train with, well minus those with personal units. So the members of each group would form a line and each student would have a chance to get used to being inside of an IS. Soon, I was next in line. I hope Cecilia doesn't remember me ditching her mid-intro.

"You again! So now you're training under me, aren't you. I'll make sure to make this simple for a boy like yourself." Or maybe not, but hey, I was acting like a major jerk before.

"I'm smarter than you think, so don't think that I'm just like some idiot jock that only cares about football, or some lazy guy who want someone to do all their work."

" Hmmmmf, fine then, get in the IS." I then gladly climbed into the Uchigane, after a bit of struggling on my part, I mean seriously, Tabane needs to install a built in leader for these kinds of situations. Once I was in, it felt… akward, just like when I was in my mother's IS back in Haptemas.

" So, how far should I go?"

" What, not going to ask how to move first? That seems like a fool's question." She said as she laughed. I was trying not to yell at her, to try to hurt her, I will deal with that later.

" I'm not an idiot, of course I know how to move." I then started to walk forward. Imagine wearing 50 lbs. of weight on your legs, arms, and shoulders, cause that's how walking in an IS for the first time feels like. I only got about 2 yrds before I was tired. I climbed out of the Uchigane for the next person. I then proceeded to fall to the ground flat on my chest.

" Hey, are you okay?" one of the girls asked.

" I'm okay, I'm just very tired."

"Would you like me to carry you to your room?" said one of the other girls.

" No, I'll carry him" said another girl.

" Get lost, I asked first." said another.

Eventually, when the whole group was finished, all the girls minus Cecilia was arguing about who was going to carry me to my room. Not needing any help getting up, and because I'm a little scared of the looks in their eyes, I got up and walked, well not walked, slouched to my room without any of them noticing. I was about to open my door when I felt a hand on my shoulder. " So, what are you doing."

I yelped as I turned around to be greeted by Chifuyu. " Ms. Orimura,don't do that please. Anyways, I was headed to my dorm to rest after today's practice."

" I wanted to talk to you about something."

" Sure, but let's talk in my room, Miyako should still be a practice and my legs are about to collapse." I was not kidding, my legs feel like they could just give out at any moment. Luckeily, I made it to my bed before I fell on it. " So, what did you want to talk about?"

" First off, since your the only other male in the school, you'll be moved to Ichika's room, effective by Monday." Ahh really? I like this room, oh well, I'll have to break the bad news to Miyako. " Secondly, we need to test your skills as pilot, so I've arranged a simple match against one of the students."

**' What?! Is this lady's brain still working or not? I haven't had any IS training before, and the practice today didn't count. Can this get any worse?**

" Your opponent will be Cecilia Alcott, England representative." **'... Dammit, me and my big mouth. Now I'm really screwed. **She then said" So I asked Tabane to speed up the calibrations for your personal IS." **' Correction, I am now slightly-less screwed than before.'**

" My personal IS? How would she know what I prefer?"

" It's only an experimental IS unit she wants to test with data simulation, but I told her a real battle would give her even more data. Its a third generation IS that has heavy assault capabilities, but it requires a very skilled pilot."

Oh okay, now I'm really confused. " Well then, why are you giving it to me?"

" Are you saying I shouldn't?"

" No, no, I'll take it. when's the match?"

"Its next Wednesday, 12:20 pm, Arena 5, don't be late." She then left the room.

I decided to resy for a little bit and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>In my dream I found my self in the same arena as before. <strong>'Oh no, not this again.'<strong> I turn around, and sure enough, Yumi was still there just like last time, except her IS was visible. The IS had three large tails, similarly designed like the tail of a lizard. Floating next to the IS was a pair of mechanical heads, desiged like a hydra.**' How did I miss those the first time?'** The rifle was double-barreled and seemed possible to separate into two single barreled ones. The buster sword wasn't as large as I first thought , but still looked like it could split are into sections. The hands, or claws in this case have small moles in their hands. The left was slim with spiked feet and stored what looked like cannons on each leg. The armor Yumi was equipped to wasn't much from the normal, except the red targeting lenses covering her right eye, which was covered with a white and blue eye patch. The entire IS was metallic silver with dark purple parts like the tips of the claws and feet, and metallic black parts on the chest and the arms.

" Hey Neo, how are you doing?" Still that voice and tone, as if she were still alive and everything was fine.

" Yumi, I guess even death doesn't stop you from finding me"

" I am your sister after all, but death has nothing to do with it."

" What? What do you mean?"

She then raised the rifle to my chest. Oh yeah, this is gonna hurt. " Sorry, no spoiling the surprise." She pulled the trigger, shooting a bullet trough me, and snapping me awake. **' What did she mean by " death had nothing to do with it?" Is she saying she's- No. We were told that she didn't live. Maybe I'm just losing my mind.'**

Miyako finally came back. " Oh, hey Neo, you look tired. Is something wrong?"

" No, I just still tired from practice today." I lied. Miyako's a good person, but I don't need to spread my problems. " Listen Miyako, I got some bad news."

" Really? What news ?"

Man, do I hate to do this to a nice girl like her, but, Chifuyu's orders. " Well first, I'm being transferred to Ichika's room, so I have to switch by Monday."

" Oh, well that too bad. Anything else?"

" Yeah, I'm getting my own IS and I have to fight Cecilia, but I don't have any experience, so i'll just end up embrassing myself without anyone to teach me."

" I can teach you, I have my own IS." Wait a minute, did I just hear what I thought I just heard? Thank you God a hundred times.

" Really, you would do that for me? "

" Sure, what are friends for?" She's going out of her way to help me, a guy she only met a few days ago. I had faint blush but I managed to hide it.

" Thanks Miyako, I really appreciate your help."

" No problem, I've always wanted to be an IS pilot."

"Hmm? and why's that?"

At first she was silent, but then, " Sure' I'll tell, but you have to promise to keep this between us"

I made the zip over my lips saying ' I won't tell a soul'. " Okay, my family had a long line of military history, but all of them were done by men, so I wanted to change that. I asked my father to train me, and he got permission from the Japanese government for me to be trained as Japan's Rep. So what about you Neo, what made you so interested in the IS?"

" Huh? Me? Well, That's a different story."

" Even your mother sneaking you into the IS hanger?"

" What the-How in the- What? How did you know?"

" Well, I may have spied on Ms. Orimura. Don't tell her that I know."

" (Huff) Well I won't tell her, I promise. But now that you know, go ahead, laugh." I was just waiting for her to laugh as my stupidity. I waited. and waited. and waited. " Aren't you supposed to be laughing at how stupid I am."

" Yes, while it was unusual, I don't think it was stupid, bold yes, but not stupid."

" Well, let's discuss the rest of this at lunch tomorrow, okay?"

" Sure." She then hopped in her bed and shut off the lights. I was under the sheet, but I couldn't sleep.

' My heart is racing, is this what love feels like? No, Neo, don't get excited. She's Japan's Representative. She's probably got bigger concerns that having a boyfriend. Beside, don't want to spark a riot with the girls. and I finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p>(Sunday, 5:50 am, Room 782)<p>

I had woken up early so I wouldn't wake Miyako up. I had already moved my stuff into Ichika's room I went out for an early run, but when I was leaving my so-to-be-former dorm, I noticed a package with my name on it. There was also a note :

**Hi, Neo. How is my little miracle doing? I finished your little present, so I hope you like it.**

**- Tabane-chan **

**P.S.: Its name is Dark Hound**

I don't think Tabane understands the concept of 'Package noting'. So, I open the box and I find a Black visor with a green lenses piece. " So this is my IS in its standby mode?" Thank you Tabane. I put the visor in my hair so I just have to pull it down to wear it. When we got to class, we read an entire chapter from the IS manual. As usual, my mind was full of confusion, and it looks like Ichika is the same. After class, I went to the lunch room and order some ramen noodles. Some of the girls asked me to sit with them, until Miyako, who was just finishing her sushi waved over to me and I sat next to her. I could feel the stares of jealousy, hatred, and even murderous intent coming from the back of my head. " I'm glad your here to help Miyako."

" Hey, even if we're not roommates anymore, we're still friends. By the way, what's up with the new visor?"

" Oh this? I'll explain, but first, let's eat somewhere else, cause I think I now have a hole in the back of my head."

She just nodded confused, until she looked behind me and noticed the death glares, and followed me. I caught a glance of Laura before I left, because I still have some business to attend, but I'll let it slide for now. Once we were on the roof, I pointed to my visor. " This visor is my new IS, Dark Hound."

" Really, you got it today? Good, then we can start training after lunch. So before I forget, why were you so interested in the IS program?"

**' Man, I was hoping she would forget. I guess its high time I finally tell someone.' **" Alright, but this stays between the two of us, okay?" I had finished the last of ramen now.

I'm guessing she could tell I was serious because she looked at me with a surprised look on her face, but she then nodded.

" Okay then. Here's the truth."

Neo began to explain the truth. " When I was a kid, my little sister Yumi had heard about the IS when it was announced, and she was really excited about it. She said that she wanted to pilot one when she grew up. I had made a promise to her that when we both grew up, I would help design her own IS and I would be there to congratulate her when she won her first tournament. But when I was 13 and she was 11, Haptemas city was attacked by an unknown IS. It was a sort of spider-type IS, but the pilot was concealed so I didn't see her face. I was so terrified that I couldn't move. That person had tried to shoot me, but my sister pushed me out of the way and took the blast. after the IS squad drove the rouge IS away, I went to see how my sister was doing. I had a look at her injuries, and I'll never forget what I saw."

" Oh my god, were they bad?" Miyako said.

" Terrible. she had a serious burn mark on the side of her stomach and her right eye was bleeding from the crash the ground. My parents kept telling me it wasn't my fault, but in truth it was. The doctor said she was close to dying, but then a German general, who was also visiting at the time, made a deal with my parents. He was going to try and save her by using his so called ' super-soldier' program to save her life. At first, we received no word from him and were worried. Then one day, we received word from him that the program failed and that she died. We were devastated. My mother was so sad that she didn't go to work for a few days. My father called the general and had afull argument with him. I was just so angry at my self. If I had just moved on my own, then she wouldn't have.."

I was crying for the first time in 3 years, and I could tell Miyako was feeling the same way. I was struggling to continue, but still went on. What Neo didn't notice was that Ichika, Laura, Chifuyu, and Houki were listening. All of them were surprised to here this kind of story from the new guy in school. Who they thought was a cocky, arrogant loner was actually a nice, generous person who had lost a very important piece of him.

Laura was surprised to hear that he was related to another super-soldier test subject. She remembers the girl who was they were prepping for the program. Laura had visited her and they were good friends. She was sad when she heard that she died. ' That was his sister?'

Neo then wiped his now swollen, red eyes and continued. " A week later, we held a funeral for her. What was unusual was that we didn't bury the coffin, so we could come and see her if needed. I decided to try and work with the IS itself in hopes of finding the IS that attacked her. And that's the end of that." I look at my watch, it was 1:30 pm.

" Neo." I heard Miyako say as she hugged me tight. " You don't have to hold in all that pain by yourself, you have friends who can help."

" But, I-" I didn't get to say as she put a finger over my lips.

" No, it wasn't your fault and I don't want to hear you say it again. You were in shock and your sister saved you. You would have done the same thing for her, right? Would she want you to blame yourself like this."

I- I thnk she's right. what would Yumi say if she saw me like this. She'd probably slap some sense into me, literally.

" You probably need so time to yourself Neo, so I'll be waiting at Arena 7 if you want to practice later." She then started to walk away, but my hand shot out and grabbed her hand. Why did my hand do that. " Hmmm? Neo?"

" Umm, I'll go with you, I'm fine thanks to you." It was true. I did feel better about it.

" Are you sure Neo?"

" Yes, I'm sure. Yumi wouldn't want me to worry this much. She'd slap me until my practically glows in the dark."

" Okay then, let's go." Miyako began to leave and I followed. Until I stopped.

" Neo, what's wrong?"

" Okay guys, I know you're watching us, so come on out." Miyako was confused until Ichika, Houki, Laura, and even Chifuyu came from around the wall.

" How did you know we were listening?" asked Ichika.

" When Miyako and I were headed to the roof, I heard some footsteps far behind me.. I thought it might be someone following but I just shrugged it off."

Laura then walked up to me and said " I actually remember meeting your sister. She was one of the only friends I had back in Germany. She talked about you and said that you were the best brother she could ever have. I was a little jealous that she had such a great family." After she said that, I just immediately knelt down and hugged her.

" You shouldn't be jealous Laura, you were kind enough to visit my sister and you were her friend, and any friend of ours is like family to me.' I then rubbed Laura's head like a big brother would to his little sister, then I stood back up. " If you guys want, You can come watch me practice." Ichika, Houki, and Laura had nodded. " What about you Chifuyu?" Oh crap, I let that slip didn't I? I then received a good smash to the head .

" That's Ms. Orimura to you."

Anyways, We all went in to the arena and Miyako and I were standing in the center. " All right Neo, if you can summon your IS then we can get started."

" Alright." I then pulled my visor down and said, " Let's go, Dark Hound!" And with a flash of light, I was now in my gray IS, but it felt different from the Valkyries or the Uchigane. It felt comfortable, as if it was built to fit me. Wait a minute, I just realized something. How did Tabane get the measurements of my body? That thought really scares me. My IS had pair of katanas on the hips and an SMG on the clip of my back skirt. A simple thruster pack on my back. If I remember right, this is only the default mode of my IS.

" Wow, nice. Now it my turn, Amaya!" She called the name of her IS and with another flash of light, she was in her IS, Amaya. It was slender in contrast to mine with was bulky. It is a bright red with some blue streaks running throughout the armor, like the legs, the arms, and even the shoulders. I can see it's equipped with two katanas on the hips, two SMGs stored on the lower legs, while Miyako was carrying a bow with some arrows stored on the back. " So Neo, are you ready?"

" Yeah." I said as I pulled my own SMG off of my back skirt. " Let's begin"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Ketosachi distract of Japan, two women were talking over dinner. One of them was a beautiful blonde with red eyes, and the other one had orange hair and brown eyes. The orange-haired woman looked very irritated about something.<p>

" So Autumn, how is our newest member doing so far?" said the blonde woman.

" Damn brat, that Yumi kid is too smart-mouthed for her own good, she really makes me want to kill her, but she's surprisingly sadistic. As long as she listens to me, then I don't have any problems with her." said Autumn.

"Good, but what about her health?"

" Well, she's not dead yet, so I imagine the pills are working fine."

" Excellent, now what about Akira?"

" He's still the same as usual. So Squall, when can we expect to send that brat Yumi, or should I say Mirage, on her first mission?"

" Very soon Autumn, but first, I want you to give her this." Squall then handed Autumn a small red box.

"Tch, fine." Autumn was finished with her meal and left for Yumi's room.

* * *

><p>In Yumi's room, she was lying on the bed, wearing her light blue night gown without her eye patch, which revealed a shiny green eye. She was staring into the ceiling bored, until she heard someone knocking on her door. She had quickly gets up from her bed to answer the door. She opens the door and said," What? I'm tired,"<p>

" That makes two of us brat, here, Squall wanted to give this to you." She handed the box to me and then walked away as fast as she could. Yumi just shrugged her shoulders, closed the door, and opened the box. Inside was a small note from Squall, but more importantly was a very recent picture of Neo at IS Academy.

" So, M wasn't lying. Neo really can pilot an IS." Yumi had grew a huge smile on her face.**' I'm glad he's still alive.' ** She then looked at the note and it read:

**This is your brother, right? M took this photo three days ago during her scouting mission of the academy. If necessary, you will steal his IS, or convince him to work for us. Until then, be ready for your mission, Mirage.**

**- Squall**

" So, I either leave him defenseless, or convince him to work for Phantom Task? Well I did save his life, he does owe me. But knowing my brother's mind, He won't join." Yumi then put the picture of Neo in her desk drawer, took one of my pills and went to bed.

** Holy crap, she's alive, how? Well, here's the deal with that (and don't hate, I only just came up with this). The Hyper-sensor implanted in Yumi allowed her to heal her wounds, but at a very slow rate. She was barely alive, but her vital told then she was dead. Remember when Neo said they never buried her coffin? Well, she was healing in her coffin, but her body was still weak. She had managed to bust open her own coffin door and crawl out. Squall and Autumn were passing by at the same time and Squall offered to help Yumi. She gladly accepted. Squall had her medical team make some special pills that would help Yumi live longer, and Yumi would work as an operative of Phantom Task. **

**Her IS unit is called Hydrax, an advanced third-generation IS, which stated in the name, is designed like a hydra. The three tails, plus the two floating hydra heads all have beam cannons in the tips of the tails, and the mouths of the heads. The rifle she carries, her custom Twin Geminus, is a combination of twin rifles, so the pilot can used them separated for rapid ammo fire, or together for powerful, concentrated shots. The hips mount a pair of twin plasma cannon that make usage of Hydrax's unique BAA( Beam Angle Alteration) system to curve the beams in unpredictable patterns, which is controlled through the emmiters in the hands. It's only close-ranged weapons are its claws, and its buster sword, that separate and extend to be used as a claw for grappling opponents. ( think of the ****claw shield of the ****Gundam Kyrios from Gundam 00.)**

**And that is chapter 3. Holy crap, I put a lot of thought into this chapter. Couple things though. Silver-Sakura-Blossom-17, if you're reading this, I didn't have many details as to what Miyako's IS actually looked like, so I designed her IS as best I could. Just let me know I you think I did something wrong and I try to change it. I plan to do the same with Akira's IS as well.**

**The next chapter will take place a week after this, so Neo vs Cecilia is coming soon. Finally some action I know, the chapter so far have been drama, but I wanted a subtle start to this story, anyways guys, see ya!**


	4. Chp 3: Love and Jealousy, Task of Spies

**DT: Here is Chapter 4, the first chapter with an actual battle scene, god freaking finally. So without any other distractions- (screams and cheers) Wow, what's going on?**

**Neo: The match is about to start! Come on! (Pulls me away)**

**DT: I don't own Infinite Stratos or any of its property. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.( Pulled off-screen, " Neo, slow down!")**

_(It's been a week since me and Miyako have started training together. I think I'm really getting the hang of my IS. My shooting skills still needs some work, but today's the day of the match, so I got to go with what I got. I also want to confess to Miyako, but I'm nervous. I don't know how to go about this. Well, I guess I'll have to deal with this after my match with Cecilia.)_

I was in the launch pad with Ms. Orimura, Ichika, Ms. Yamada, Miyako, Charlotte, and Houki. "Well, this is it guys, wish me luck."

"Ichimaru, remember to stay focused during the match." Said Ms. Orimura

" Don't worry, with Miyako's training, this should be easy." I looked at Miyako and noticed a slight blush, but I chose to keep quiet. 'I know I can do this.'

"Good luck Neo, hope you do better than I did." Said Ichika

" Don't go too hard on her Neo." Charlotte said.

"Don't you go wasting that training now Neo." Said Miyako

"Thanks guys, alright, I'm ready. Launching!" I then launch from the main pad, flying off the rail and floating in the air. Cecilia was already in the air, laser rifle in hand.

"Well, I'm surprised you came, since you're only going to humiliate yourself in front of this crowd." Said Cecilia with that same overconfident, condescending voice. "I'll give you one chance to give up and save yourself the-"Before she could finish, she had to dodge a small flurry of bullets from my SMG.

"Has anyone told you to talk a lot, because your giving me a head ache!" I said as I fired my SMG again with Cecilia still dodging.

"Ugh, what arrogance! I'll have to teach to behave!" She then fired her Blue Pierce laser rifle, which barely hit my arm when I dodged. I stored my SMG and draw both of my hip swords.

"Let me cut that ego of yours down a bit!" I said as I charged with both swords in hand. I saw she had sent her 4 drones after me. 'Uh oh.' The drones surrounded me and fired, but I managed to dodge and continued to charge towards Cecilia, who was forded stationary to control her drones. The drones kept chasing me and firing at me, getting a few small hits, nipping at my shield energy, which was now around 75%. The drones returned to Cecilia, who fired two missiles at me, and I dodged, but I realized some quickly after. 'Those are homing missiles!' I was then hit in the back by the missile that tracked their way back, and was blasted by Cecilia rifle.

"And that's how it's done" Cecilia claimed with a smile. But from the smoke that surrounded me came a giant red blast that almost hit Cecilia. She dodged, but her Shield energy was lowered to 65%. "What the heck?" She then looked at the smoke cloud that started to clear, and was surprised. My IS was different than before. Instead of the gray color, it was a midnight black with a green sniper visor. The simple thruster pack now had four thrusters and had a large beam cannon attached to it. My arms had panels that hold something.

I took notice of my new look and smiled. "Looks like you finally stopped talking."

"What? Your IS was in the default? Ugh, this is déjà vu again. Well, I plan to win without some silly regulation this time." She then tried to shoot me with her rifle, only to miss as I was faster than before. She then sent her drones at me.

"Well, I'm not gonna make it easy for you." I dodged the drones laser, and managed to slice two of them. " Alright, I'm starting to get the hang of this." The remaining two drones were slashed open with my swords. I then rushed Cecilia, dodging blast after blast until I was right in front of her. I then slashed Cecilia, who tried to block with her rifle, only to have it cut straight in half and then I kicked her to the ground. Her Shield energy hit 20%. She was still shooting me, but I was still dodging.

" I can't believe this is happening. You're just a boy." I was now in front of her, both of my swords was stabbed trough each of the barrel of her hip-cannons, with a look of shock in face.

" You're right, I am a boy. A boy with an IS." I said as both blades drained the last of her shield energy.

( " The winner of the match is Neo Ichimaru.") Many of the people in the crowd were screaming and cheering. I then extended my arm to help Cecilia up. " Come on, You'll probably get me next time." She accepted my hand and we both flew back to the launch bay.

" Nice match, both of you. I lost to Cecilia my first time." said Ichika.

" Only because of that weapon of yours, you drained your own energy before you could attack me." 'Drained his own shield energy? Why would that be?'

" Nice going there newbie" said Rin as she came and smacked me on my back.

" Aaahh! Lingyin Huang, I told you not to try and scare me like that!" I was then punched in the forehead." Ouch!"

" And I told you not to call me by my full name, just call me Rin, you dummy." She stuck her tongue out at me, to which I pull down both my eyelids and stick my tongue out at her too. She was so angry, that she partially-materialized Shenlong and punched me into a wall. " Quit being so cocky! Huh? Neo?" She walked over to my now-unconscious self and poked my face. " Huh, guess I hit him a little too hard."

" You think?" Said Ichika, Houki and Miyako.

* * *

><p>( IS Academy Infirmary, 2:30pm)<p>

I wake up in a bed with a big, aching patch on my face. I guess making Rin mad is now on my not-to-do list. I saw Miyako, Rin, and to my despair, Tabane. I wipe my eyes to make sure Rin's punch didn't mess up my brain. Tabane is still there. Yep, no dreaming.

" Look at you, Snow-kun." Snow? Why would- oh, my white hair.

" Oh ha-ha, very funny Tabane, you're not the first to make that joke."

" I'm just here to see how your handling Dark Hound, and from what Chi-chan tells me, you're pretty good, so I wish you good luck. Bye-bye!" She then jumped out of the window.

" Look, I'm sorry okay? But it was because you were being cocky, so I hope you learned your lesson." Rin said.

" I'll keep that in mind."

" Just remember, you may have beaten Cecilia, but you have a lot more to learn. When we fight, you won't be so lucky." Rin then left, leaving me alone with Miyako.

"Neo, are you okay?" Miyako asked.

" Yeah, I was just one hit, and I've been through worse." I realize that I finally have a chance to ask her. " Umm, Miyako."

" Yeah Neo?"

Oh god, I'm so nervous. Just say it Neo, just say it. "If your not busy after class tomorrow , then maybe you and I can go...hang out at the mall. That is, if you're interested."

" Okay. I'll go, but you're paying for lunch." Miyako said with a smile.

" Ha, okay, see you tomorrow." I can't believe I actually asked her out. This is gonna be the greatest day of my life. I then started to go to the my room, cause there was still some studying I had to do.

* * *

><p>When I got there, Ichika was just laying on his bed, looking like he just went through a training session with , and believe me, she can tire a person out.<p>

"Oh hey Neo, you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. What about you, you look tired." I have a weird feeling I'm going to regret asking.

"Well, Houki and Tatenashi both tried to-" Wait did he just say who I thought he just said.

"Wait hold on, Tatenashi, as in Tatenashi Sarashiki?"

"You know her?" Ichika asked. You have no idea.

"We have...history." If she really is here, I just hope she doesn't remember me.

We both suddenly heard knocking on the door, and you can guess who had to show up.

"Ichi-kun, can I talk to you?" God, why do you hate me?

I tried to disguise my voice like Ichika's and told Ichika to keep quiet. He listened. " Umm, I'm kind of busy right now, can't this wait?"

"Ichika, is something wrong, you're voice is different, but I swear that new voice sound familiar." 'Uh oh, she's onto me.' " Open the door."

"No."

"Open it, or I'll break it down." She wouldn't break this door down, would she? I looked at Ichika, and it's almost like he read my mind.

"She would, Houki broke the door once, so I don't see why not." He whispered. I don't know what's worse, Tatenashi, or being mad at us- Wait what am I even saying, of course Ms. Orimura is scarier. So I decide to open it and reveal myself.

"Hi Tatenashi." I smiled with a fake smile, and as soon as she saw me, she was surprised, but she still had a smile on her face, and if I know this Russian representative, that's a bad sign.

"Well, this is a surprise, I didn't expect to see you again, little Snow Wolf." She always liked to call me that because I look like a wolf, just without any sideburns." Ichika, come with me." She then looked at me and mouths ' I'll deal with you later.' before dragging Ichika against his will. I decided to continue with my afternoon, and after about 5 hours of studying about the main functions of the IS, and a bowl of Udon noodles, I went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yumi was in the training room, meditating with her Hyper Sensor, until she sensed someone walk in. "Let me guess, another mission, Ms. Squall?"<p>

"Please, I told you to just call me Squall, and yes, I have a special mission for you and Akira." said Squall. Akira was behind Squall, black hair swooped up with his blue eyes.

"For both of us? If it involves Neo, then I understand, but why bring him along?"

Akira was smiling. "What? You don't want me to come with you?"

"What? Get real, I could handle this on my own." Yumi said, but she had a small blush on her face and was trying to hide it.

Squall then surprised us both. " Even if you were against Japan's representative?"

Yumi was surprised to say the least. 'What? My brother is dating Japan's rep.? This just got complicated.'

"Your mission is just to follow the two and analyze them both. See how close they are to each other.

"Fine, let's go 'Death'." Yumi said. She always like to make fun of his codename, but she didn't know his real name.

"Alright 'Mirage'."

They both called forth their respective IS, Hydrax and Kuraudia. Kuraudia was a medium sized, advanced third-generation IS, very slender with armor covering most of Akira's body except for his shoulders. He had two katanas stored on his hips, and two hidden ones in the hidden kneecap holsters. Akira was carrying two SMG's that could holster on the back. His IS was colored silver with light yellow sensors across the body. They both then flew off to do their mission.

* * *

><p>(Train station, Monday 12:20 pm)<p>

I am standing at the train station, waiting for Miyako. I was in my normal clothes. A black shirt with a cyan undershirt, blue jeans, and my hair in my usual messy fashion.

"Hey Neo." I heard and looked to see Miyako coming this way. She was wearing a gray hoodie jacket with a red rose in her hair, with a dogtag necklace. She's still as beautiful as ever. " Sorry if I kept you waiting."

"Nah, I just got here not too long ago, so should we get going?" We both go on the train to the city.

Unfortunately for those two, they were being followed not only by Phantom Task, but also three girls from the academy, Cecilia, Tatenashi, and Rin. Both Cecilia and Rin had an angry, Yandere looks to their faces.

"What does Neo think he's doing with that girl?" Cecilia asked.

"Something he's gonna have to answer for." Rin answered.

Tatenashi was there for a different reason however. She was going to have a talk with Neo.' I have to warn him, and it will give us some reunion time.'

* * *

><p>So when Miyako and I finally arrived, I sudden felt a weird sensation, like I'm being watched by everyone. I shrugged the feeling off. Probably just my nerves. I looked around and something caught my eye. Yumi. 'Yumi? No, I 'm be dreaming.' I wipe my eyes and look again, and she was gone. 'Like I thought, just a mirage.' Miyako then tapped my shoulder.<p>

"So Neo, where should we go first?"

"Well, I guess the mall would be a good start." I was planning to buy some new clothes anyways. We both went to the mall's clothing store. I decided to try on a white jacket with some blue trim. I still had Dark Hound on my forehead.

'I don't know, it seems a little, what's the word?'

**"Boring?"**

'No, that's not it. Wait, who said that?' a hologram image then appeared behind me. The girl had white hair with black tips, grey eyes and green star tattoos. She was wearing a hood and cloak with her hood down, but you can see she was wearing sneakers.

"Who are you?"

**" I'm Dark Hound, well, more appropriately, I'm the core's personality." **the girl said.

This isn't really a good time for this.

**"Because you're on your date?"**

'What the- you can read my mind? Anyways, it's not a date, we're just hanging out.'

**"Neo, I know you, mind reading, remember?"**

I then heard knocking. " Hey Neo, is everything okay in there?" said Miyako. She must be done shopping.

"Yeah, just give me a second." I then looked at the girl. " Look Nena, we'll talk later."

**"Nena?"**

"Better than Dark Hound, isn't it?"

**"Sure, later."** the hologram then disappeared. I then walked out of the changing booth.

"So, what do you think Miyako?"

"I think it looks good on you." She said. That lit a little fire in my face.

"Thanks. What did you get?"

"Just this new pair of shoes." Miyako showed a pair of red flats.

"Alright." We both headed to the cashier and paid. We then left the store. "So, where to next?" (grumble) That was me.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Luckily, I know good Japanese restaurant around here, follow me." So we both walked to this Japanese restaurant, but as soon as we walked in, I could stop Cecilia and Rin at a table in the corner watching us. I decided to ignore them, but at least keep an eye on them. So when we sat down, Miyako ordered something called yakitori, which I learned is a form of grilled chicken. So I ordered the oyakodon, and it was really good. So when we left, I noticed that Cecilia and Rim were still following, because their hiding behind a bush, but moved as soon as I looked. But I was too distracted by the beautiful cherry blossom and chestnut trees.

"Wow, this is beautiful Miyako." It was so beautiful, I could almost cry.

"Is that a tear I see? Miyako said jokingly.

"What? No. I just- had something caught in my eye." I then wiped my eyes to make sure, and Miyako was giggling a little bit, but I didn't mind. We took a seat on a park bench, admiring the falling cherry blossoms around us. We also had a bit of Japanese sweets and some green tea. I look at my watch. It was 6:40 pm. " This has been really fun Miyako. I really enjoyed myself, what about you?"

"Yeah, I had lots of fun."

I could feel my heart pumping so fast. She's sitting right here and I'm still haven't said anything. Why can't I just tell her?

**'No, the question is why are you too scared to tell her?'**

Dang it Nena, why do you have to scare me like that? Also, I'm not scared.

**'Then why haven't you told her?'** She was really giving me of all people this lecher? **' Yes, I am. You're just too scared to admit it. You'll never know unless you do.'**

'Really? You think so?'

**'Yeah, besides, if you don't, then I'll just have to make an appearance and tell her.' **What? You wouldn't? Oh wait. you would.

**'Yep, so you either do it now, or I'll do it.'** Did-did you just blackmail me?

"Hmmm? Neo? Are you okay? You spaced out a bit." Miyako said, snapping me out of my mental conversation with Nena. Should I really say it? Knowing Nena, she'll keep her promise.

"Miyako, there is something I have to tell you. I- I.." I was hesitating so much.

"Neo, you can tell me anything. Just tell me what's on your mind." My heart is basically a giant drum right now.

"Miyako, I-I love you okay? I have been ever since we started training together. I was too nervous to say anything before because this is actually the first time I've been hanging out with a girl like this. If you don't feel the same, then I understa-" I was silenced as Miyako has kissed me. Her warm lips pressed against mine, we stayed like that for a minute until we both separated.

"Neo, I'm glad that you're honest. I like you too. You always think about others more than yourself, but you're not confident in yourself. You're a good person, you should have more confidence in yourself. After all, you did beat Cecilia, who is a representative." Wow, my mind is just melted right now. But I guess she'd right.

**' Way to go tiger.'**

' Oh, be quiet' I have a feeling Nena is gonna be a new daily part of my life, and I'm okay with that.

"You're right. I've never been very confident in myself because I didn't want to become an arrogant person, but you've open my eyes. Thank you."

"Thanks for the advice, or the kiss?" Miyako asked jokingly.

"Haha, both really." Then, something made me scared. "Duck!" I grabbed Miyako and pulled her the ground to dodge a small laser. I look past her and see Cecilia and Rin, both with their IS's out. 'Crap, I forgot about them.'

"So, you thought you could escape Neo, and now you're going out with this girl? Rin, let's kill him."

"Yes, lets." Rin said as she readied her scimitar, and Cecilia readied her rifle.

"Oh boy. Dark Hound!" I was now in my IS and began carrying Miyako bridal-style out of impulse. "Hang on!" I then began to fly off, Miyako carrying the bags with her hand wrapped around me tightly as I carried her. Cecilia and Rin gave chase as I flew back to IS Academy. "Why does this have to happen?"

Meanwhile, Death and Mirage saw Neo fly away with the others. They both had their masks on, Death's skull mask, and Mirage's black dragon mask.

"Let's go." Mirage offered to pursue, but was stopped by Death.

"No. We were order to observe them, not pursue. We're heading back." Death said

"Tch, fine." Mirage said as they both summoned their IS's and flew off. Under her mask, Mirage was smiling. 'So, now Neo's got a girlfriend huh? This could be a problem, or it could be a useful advantage.

So when Miyako and I got back to the Academy, I dropped Miyako by her room, and then I instantly ran to my room, but when I got inside, I meet Tatenashi and Kanzashi sitting on my bed.

"I told you I would deal with you later. Now, how have you been?" said Tatenashi.

"Just fine. I'm glad to see you and Kanzashi are still okay." I may be annoyed with Tatenashi's teasing, but she's still a good friend. Kanzashi is an innocent girl, and I hate to break the news to both of them.

"I see you got a girlfriend finally." I then started blushing.

"Let me guess, you were with Cecilia and Rin spying on us, weren't you? Because I sensed someone else watching besides those two."

"Umm, Neo, where is your sister?"

"Well..." I had explained what happened to Yumi, and how I got here. Kanzashi was crying into her sister's shirt, who also crying and holding Kanzashi very tightly. I also heard some crying outside my door. Probably Cecilia and Rin, and maybe even more girls outside listening.

"I'm sorry that Yumi had to suffer like that. If there is anything I can do to help, just let me know." Tatenashi said.

"Actually, there is one thing." I walked over to the two sisters, and put one hand on each of their shoulders. "Look out for each other, I don't want what happen to Yumi to happen to any of you. Not you two, not Cecilia, not Ichika, not anyone. Please. Kanzashi, I know Tatenashi is difficult to deal with sometimes, but just give her a chance, okay?"

"Okay Neo-kun, I'll be a good sister to nee-chan." said Kanzashi.

"That's good to hear, now if you excuse me." I then walked over to my door and Cecilia and Rin fell in. " You know it's rude to spy on other people's conversation. I'm guessing you heard everything right?" I could tell because their eyes was red from crying.

"Yeah, we did. But what I want to know is how do you know those two?" Rin declared.

"Well, when me and Yumi were about 9 years old, we went on a vacation trip to Russia to visit our uncle Boris. On our way, me and Yumi met Tatenashi and Kanzashi. They were in Russia for a little while, Tatenashi had become their representative, Tatenashi and Yumi would try to set me and Kanzashi up for a date, but they would always fail. We all had some fun times, until those two had to go back to Japan, and we went back to America, but Yumi snagged Tatenashi's number, so we would usually call them, check up on them."

"So, those two are your childhood friends?" Cecilia asked.

"Yeah, basically."

" Now then Neo, don't think I've forgotten about your new lover." Tatenashi said with a grin as she summoned her spear. 'Oh give me a break.'

"That's right. Neo, you've got some hurt coming your way." said Rin as she summon one of Shenlong's gauntlets. I also noticed Cecilia had two of her bits summon and pointed at me. 'Oh, you got to be kidding. REALLY?! I knew Ichika had it rough, but not this rough!'

**'You might want to start running Neo.'**

'Way ahead of you!' I then ran past Rin, out of my room and down the hall, with three representative after me. This is really getting out of hand.

Meanwhile, Death and Mirage have returned to their base.

"So, how did the mission go?" asked Squall.

"Mission success." Death declared.

"And what did you learn?"

"Those two are close. They love each other, but maybe we can use that as an advantage. Take the girl hostage, and force Neo to surrender. Although, I am worried about the other representatives getting in the way.

"I see. Well you two should get some rest." Squall said.

"No. I'll be in the maintenance bay if you need me." Mirage said.

"Mirage."

"Yes Squall?"

"Don't let your connection to him get in the way."

"Yes ma'am, and if I may suggest something?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"If I can't convince him, then let me be the one to kill him." Squall and Death was surprised.

"Oh, that's a new one. What gave you that thought?" Squall asked.

"You're concerned with my bond with him, so if he won't join Phantom Task, then I'll just have to sever that bond."

"Alright Mirage. I'll grant you your wish." Squall said. Mirage just nodded and walked off.

"Death. M." M was hiding behind a nearby wall.

"Yes?" They both asked.

"If Mirage has any problems terminating Neo, then I want one of you to do it for her, understand?"

"Yes ma'am." Both of them said before they walked away.

**That can't be good. Now I have good news and bad news. The good news is I got a new computer, so I'm not lagging as often ^_^. The bad news is that school's coming back, so I won't have as much time to work as I did. But don't worry, I will get these new chapters out as soon as humanly possible. So, this is Destiny trailblazer, and I wish that this year is better that the last. See ya later**.


	5. Chp 4: Family Realization

**(Arena 5, Wenendsday, 12:30 pm)**

Neo and Ichika were in Arena 5 practicing with Rin and Charlotte.

"Alright, you two ready for this?" I asked.

"Bring it!" Rin said. Someone's excited.

"Ready." Charlotte said

"Alright, Neo, let's show them what we can do." I think this is no gonna go well for either of us. Ichika had attacked Rin, leaving me to fight Charlotte. I pulled out my SMG and started firing at her. Unfortunately, her IS has a shield which was blocking all of my bullets. She then started to fire both of her assault rifles at me.

"Oh crap." I then dodged the flurry of bullets and aimed my mega launcher, lock-on visor covering my eyes, aimed at Charlotte. "Fire!" The large red beam was dodged, but it put a large dent in the arena wall.

'**I'm not fixing that.'**

'You're not helping.' Unfortunately, I was distracted and was about to be hit by Charlotte's pile bunker. So, I did what anyone would do, cover my face with my arms. And when I was hit, I crashed into the side of the arena, and OUCH! That really hurt. Then I saw Ichika get blasted by Rin , and he was headed straight for me.

'**Man, this is gonna hurt.'**

'YOU THINK?!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhhhh!"

**" AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHhhhhh!" **Why are you screaming too?!

(BOOM!)

* * *

><p>After practice, and having me and Ichika patched up, I went to class so that we could decide what to do for the school festival. Me and Ichika were looking over the suggestions, and most if not all of then involved me or Ichika in some way, shape or form. Let's see, Pocky with Neo and Ichika, Twister with Neo and Ichika, The King and Prince vs. the kingdom, Ichika and Neo- in Bandit interrogation, and I can keep going on and on, and on.<p>

"Oh come on people, isn't there anything else that you guys can suggest that doesn't force me or Ichika into some sort of game?" I noticed one girls raised here had. " That doesn't have to do with me or Ichika serving your deepest wishes?" She then put her hand down. Like I thought.

" How about a maid café?" I looked to the middle row and saw Laura. Seriously, I think the idea is nice, but I also think this is just an excuse to see Ichika and me in tuxedos. Well, I can't think of anything better, so we accepted this. After that, Ichika dragged me to the Student Council room, saying Chifuyu wanted to talk with both of us.

" Neo, since you're the only other boy in this school, I want you to join him in the Student Council." Oh dang it. This is bad for three reason. One, I'll be booked with meetings, and I really hate meetings. Two, Tatenashi now has all day to bug me. And Three, well, I don't know what three is, but I'm sure there is one.

" All right, I'll join. So, what's first on my agenda as Student Council member?" I looked at Ichika, hoping he would know.

"Hey, don't look at me. Tatenashi called me here and asked me to bring you." (Huff) I thought as much. Speak of the devil, Tatenashi comes from behind me and covers my eyes.

" Guess who?"

" Oh, I know, the pale blueberry with strawberry eyes." I said sarcastically.

" Really? Then I guess that makes you the black licorice ice cream with some whipped cream."

" Touché. So what is it you want me and Ichika to do exactly?"

" I want your help with a show. Just put these on." She handed me and Ichika a pair of royal clothing, each with a crown. Ichika's crown was bigger and more stylish than mine. I was skeptical at first, but if she wants us to get stylish, then I guess I can give her a break.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Death, Mirage, and Autumn were watching from behind a tree in the Academy's yard.<p>

" Alright, you brat stay here. I'll get Byakushiki." Autumn said.

" Yeah, you do that. I'll be getting Dark Hound in the meantime." Mirage then disappeared, like her namesake.

" What? Dammit. Death, go make sure she doesn't mess this up, and remember your mission."

" Right." Death said as he disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>( Academy stage, 2:30 pm, Wednesday.)<strong>

Ok, I take it back, Tatenashi is in for a serious beating when this is over. If you don't know what I'm talking about, I'll explain quick. When me and Ichika got on stage, this movie about warriors princesses called "Cinderella" played, and when it ended, some of the girls came out of nowhere and attacked us. I remember Rin saying something about handing over the crown. Right now, Ichika and I were hiding behind a door to this castle stage.

" I think we lost them." Ichika said.

" I don't think so." I said as I saw a glint through the keyhole.

" What makes you say that?" Just as he said that, BAM! A bullet pierces the door and hits the ground. Luckily, neither of us got hit. I look through the hole to see Cecilia with her sniper rifle. Why did Tatenashi let them use weapons? Is she trying to kill us?

" Just a hunch. Look, let's split up, that way we can try and shake them. Okay Ichika? Ichika?" I look and see he's gone. I look to my right and see he's following Charlotte. ' Or just get another girl to help, that works too. A scimitar blade then chopped a hole in the door, probably Rin.

**'Hey, why don't you just hide over there, in that tower?" **Nena said as he popped up and pointed to the tower to my far left. That might be the best idea you've had so far, thanks. I took her advice and hide in the tower and blocked the door.' That's not gonna keep them out for long, especially with Rin swinging that scimitar like that. What am I gonna do?'

" Neo, over here." Who said that? I look around me and spot Miyako, in a beautiful red and black ball gown. I-I-I-I...

**' Hey, Neo, this isn't the time to be going gaga over your princess over there. Look.'** I look and see the Rin and Cecilia were chopping and kicking at the door. So I follow Miyako up the stairs, onto the roof, and locked the door behind us.

"(Huff)(Huff) Thank you, you saved my life."

" Well, of course. You would've done the same for me." She said. This moment was really... tempting. I mean, the light are in a good postion, there's no one here to interrupt, and my girlfriend is dressed so beautifully.

" Hey, since no one's looking, you think we could have one little kiss? I mean, the prince always kisses the princess."

" Just as long as you aren't think of anything naughty." Miyako said with a smile.

**' Too late for that.'**

' I'm not thinking like that!'

**' That's not what your day-dreaming tells me. What about that dream when she-'**

'Hey, you're the one that forced that image in my head!'

_**" He's a boy, so of course he's thinking like that Miyako."**_

' Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean I think like that, Nena.'

**'Umm, that wasn't me actually.'**

"Oh Amaya, be nice." I look over to Miyako and notice another A.I girl with her. She had long red hair and blue eyes, and she wore a red version of the IS academy uniform. "Oh, Neo, this is my A.I friend, Amaya." Well, I wasn't expecting this.

" Yeah, nice to meet you, and I believe that you and Nena have already met, right Nena?" Nena then appeared behind me, surprising Miyako.

" Nena? Who is this Neo?"

" She's the A.I. of Dark Hound."

" Your IS had an A.I too? Why didn't you tell me?"

" You didn't bother to ask."

**" How could she, when you were too distracted by her?"**

I felt my cheek burn more than usual. "S-Shut up."

_**" So, you're Nena, or should I call you Dark Hound?" **_Amaya asked.

**" I answer to either name, but I prefer Nena. It make me feel special."**

_**" What, little puppy wanted some special attention?" **_

**" Watch it Archer girl, cause this hound has fangs that you don't want chomping at you." **Nena said with a angry, yet seductive look on her face. 'Oh my God.' Yep, I think they're gonna be really good friends, If they stop arguing.

" Now Nena, stop flirting with your girlfriend."

Now Nena was the one flustered. She grabbed me and put me in a choking headlock. "W-W-W-What do you mean? I'm not like that. Why would you think that? You have a very dirty mind! Dirty, dirty, dirty!"

Suddenly, there were two explosions, from the ground a few yards away, and the ceiling. Byakushiki rose from the hole in the ground, along with a blue, water-type IS. So that's the IS Tatenashi told me about, her Mysterious Lady. A butterfly-like IS came from the ceiling, already fighting Cecilia and Houki. Something else came out of that hole in the ground, something that I thought I'd never see again.

"That's..." I saw it, the very thing that I have been wanting to find for the last three years. That spider IS." Nena, let's go!"

**"Uh, right." ** Nena had shifted into Dark Hound, and I flew towards that murderer.

" Damn brats hold still so-Ach!" I kicked the spider IS in the back, and the kicked in into the wall. " Ichika, Tatenashi, go take care of the other one. This one all mine!" I then charged her with both of my heat swords, but she grabbed my swords with her extra legs, keeping us in a stalemate.

"So, you're Neo?" Autumn said with a smile under her IS mask.

" Don't think I've forgotten what you did! Because of you, my sister is dead! And now, I'll make you pay." And I intend to keep that to my heart. " That's a promise!"

" Oh calm down. Your sister got in the way. I was only there to track one person, Renowa Ichimaru."

" My mother? What did you want with her?"

" She's a scientist who worked with Tabane on creating and augmenting IS cores. We thought her expertise would help Phantom Task achieve our goals." She must be crazy if she thinks that my mother would cooperate with her daughter's murderer. But more importantly, me and mom are apparently gonna have a long talk.

" And why in hell would she ever cooperate with you?" I said.

"Why would I tell, you brat!" She tried to push me back, but my heat swords started to activate, cutting all of her extra legs of clean. "W-What did you do?!"

" Dark Hound's variable heat swords. The swords each contain a small internal heat generator, controlled by the pilot, allowing me to shift the amount of heat the swords use. The more heat that disperses, the more powerful the slash, and you just witnesses first hand the swords at full power."

"Tch." I then raised my sword in my right hand. Finally, after all these years, I can finally end her for Yumi's sake.

* * *

><p>(<em>Flashback, 3 years ago)<em>

_I was in the Yumi's hospital room, the day before her hospital check-up. She was laying in the bed. I was crying, even after my parents told me it was gonna be alright._

_" Hey, it's okay big bro. Come on, smile for me." Yumi said in her hospital outfit._

_" No, it's okay. I'm the reason that this happen to you, so how can you still be so cheerful about this?"_

_" Because, I have such a great brother beside me to pray for me."_

_I was shocked. I didn't know what to think at that point._

_" You've always taken care of me, help me, made me laugh, so the least I can do is put on a big ol' smile for you when you've practically guided me through my life. __Promise me, that you'll always smile. It's not cool of you to cry and frown like that."_

_" Alright, just promise that you'll be okay."_

_"I will, but you'll owe me big time when I come back." I then put my hand on Yumi's forehead._

_" I'll hold you up to that."_

_(Flashback End)_

* * *

><p>"RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I swung downwards, only to have the sword blocked by another katana from a silver IS. "Agh, who are you?"<p>

"Death." She, or in this case, he said as he kicked me away from the woman. She began to retreat, but Laura and the other were dealing with her..

**" Another male pilot? That's not good."**

" Yeah, but I can take him." I charged him with my swords, swinging and slashing. He was blocking and dodging. I decided to change things up. I took the swords in both hand and put them in reverse grip. I unleashed a combo of reverse slashes and roundhouse kicks, occasionally getting some hits in, but he's was simply too good. He managed to trip and disarm me. I was pressed against the ground, katana pointed at my throat, Death was looking at me through his mask.

" It's over, surrender your IS, and we'll leave quietly."

'As if I'm handing her over to the like of you.' I then opened up my leg panels and fired missles, which passed Death completely.

"What did that accomplish?" He asked. A piece of ceiling came down on Death, only for him to slash it in half, which was more than enough time to aim my mega beam launcher in his face when he looked back and fired. It blasted both of us back, and the launcher was now busted. before I hit the wall, I was stopped by something. I look to see Miyako in Amaya.

" You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Now then, let's get him." We prepared to attack him, but then a few laser blast hit the round between us.

" Couldn't let you steal all the fun, Death. Let me have a go." That voice, it can't be. I look up into the ceiling and sure enough, was Yumi and her hydra-like IS. " Hi Neo, did you miss me?"

" Yumi." I started to tear up again.

" That's your sister?!"

" I believe that this is one of your friends, am I wrong?" She said as she held Charlotte by her collar, unconscious.

"Charlotte! Yumi, put her down, now!"

" Fine." She dropped Charlotte in midair.

"No!"

" I got her." Miyako had caught Charlotte and placed her with one of the school teachers.

" Aahh, isn't that cute. You've got a girlfriend." I knew what she was implying, especially since I now saw her pointing her rifle at Miyako and Charlotte. "I wonder what her screams sound like." She pulled the trigger, firing a yellow energy blast.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I boosted over to them, shielding Miyako and Charlotte from the blast."AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everything started to fade slowly, getting...blurry...can't..feel..

Neo was now unconscious. Everyone stopped fighting and saw.

"NEO!"

Yumi aimd her rifle again, intending to finish Miyako this time, until Yumi, Death, and Mirage received a message.

" Squall?... No. Just give me some more time. I'm almost-"

" Enough Mirage, we're going." Death said as he pulled back from fighting Ichika.

"Arrgh, fine. Autumn, M, time to wrap up here." Yumi and Death then flew out of the building, Autumn set her IS to self-destructe and escaped with M. Luckily Laura stopped the explosion with her AIC." Is everyone okay? Come one, let's get Neo to the infirmary."

"Right." Everyone rushed Neo to medical room to attend to his wounds.

* * *

><p>Yumi was anger, no, anger wasn't the right word. Words couldn't describe how mad she was. She had one of her tail blaster pointed at Squall, who had Autumn point a gun at Yumi.<p>

" You had better give me one damn good reason not to shoot you Squall. I thought you wanted me to capture Neo." Yumi said with extreme venom in her voice.

" Your objective was Byakushiki, Neo can wait for now.

"Tch Fine, so what's next?"

After that, the Phantom Task gang went to 'negotiate' with Tabane for some new IS's, but she refused. Autumn, Death and M tried to subdue her, but to no avail " Sorry Aki-kun. Madoka-chan, but you'll never beat me." She then looked at Yumi and Madoka. " Madoka, Yumi, I want to make an unique IS for the both of you. Please come with me."

Yumi whispered to Squall. " This is the famed Tabane Shinonono? Are you sure this isn't just some drunk little girl?"

" Unfortunately yes, bye now."

" Wait, What?" Tabane had grabbed Yumi and Madoka by their collars and jumped out the window " Hey, let me GGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Her screaming was drowned out as she was falling, only for the three to land in Tabane's signature metal carrot and to god only knows where.

* * *

><p><strong>(Thursday, 4:05 am, Chifuyu's office)<strong>

Chifuyu was troubled, not only because her school was unexpectedly attacked, but also one of her best students was now unconscious and wounded. Neo had broke his left wrist and hadn't woke up yet. Not to mention that now Phantom task has a male pilot with them. Dark Hound was in the maintenance bay, and some of the girls, especially Miyako, were in his room, worried about him. Tatenashi was transferred to Ichika room in Neo's place, and Neo was placed back in Miyako's room.

" Dammit, I heard Neo was impulsive, but I thought she was just kidding to scare me. I hope he wake up soon." She looks at the file of Neo's parents, and she found two things. Neo was actually adopted. She looked into this for the last three hours and she found out his true family, and when she found out, she almost dropped her tea and screamed. " Oh my god. Neo, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>It was 7:35 am. Miyako, Rin, Tatenashi, and Kanzashi were in Neo's med-room with him. Kanzashi had cried herself asleep, so Tatenashi took her to her room.<p>

"Ugh."

"!" Miyako and Rin surprised to hear something from him.

Everthing started to come back to me. The feeling of life, the softness of a bed, even the sudden aching pain in my wrist!" Where am I? Ouch! What happened to my wrist?"

" Neo!" Miyako then grabbed me and was hugging me really tight, and I mean REALLY tight. Imagine a bear hug, only worse.

"Mi..Yako...Can't breath." She then let go.

" Oh, sorry."

" Neo, I'm so glad your alright. Kanzashi was worried about you." Rin said.

"Where is she?"

" She cried herself to sleep, worried about you. I'm glad you're okay. I'll go tell the others, bye."

" Bye Rin" So Rin left the room. So much deja vu right now.

" So Miyako, are you okay?"

" I should be asking you that. Thank you Neo, you saved my life. I'm really glad I met you." She then kissed me on the lips, to which I returned the favor, until Ichika and Chifuyu walking in.

" Well, well, looks like someone is enjoying themselves." Oh crap, she saw us?

" M-Ms. Orimura! This isn't what it- I didn't..."

"Calm down, You're both a good couple so I'll let it slide. Ichika and I need to talk to Neo alone, can you go back to your room?" She's... smiling. Okay, who are you and what have you done with Chifuyu?

" Okay." Miyako then left, but not before Chifuyu whispered something in her ear. I didn't catch it, but I noticed her face flashing red before she left. Chifuyu then looked at me.

" So then, what's this about Ms. Orimura? About how reckless I was?"

" Yes, what the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

" Now Chifuyu, calm down, he just wanted to protect his friends, just like me." Well, at least Ichika's here to help me out.

"That being said, I'm impressed. You've shown a lot more skill then when you first came here."

"Ummm, thanks. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I know the truth about your family." Oh course. I knew she would go into my files, so of course she would know I was adopted. I figured out I was adopted when I was 14, and my parents still don't realize I know. "Ichika, say hello to your new cousin." ( Mental crash.)

" WHAT?!" Both me and Ichika screamed. I'm... actually related to Ichika and Chifuyu? What? I- this is- Huh?

"Ichika, remember when I told you that our Aunt Sharia died?"

" Yeah, you said that her son was never fou- Oh." So, I'm Ichika and Chifuyu's cousin? I'm sorry, I'm still trying to comprehend this.

" Neo, that girl, she was your sister right?"

Dammit, why remind me? " Yeah, Yumi Ichimaru, my younger sister."

" Really? She looks like she's older than that." It's true. I noticed Yumi has changed so much. What has Phantom Task done to you, little sis?

" I need to go back to my room."

" Yeah, about that, I changed your room again. You'll be staying in room 1004."

" All right. By the way, how long am I gonna be wearing this cast on my wrist?"

" I'd say about 5 days, but I wouldn't move it for 8 days just to make sure."

" Fine. See ya later." Well, there goes my training plan. I then walked out to my new room, Room 1004.

* * *

><p>Room 1004. I've heard rumors about that particular room. I heard that the two who live there are destined to cross paths again. Phh, I don't believe in rumors. I walked in and what I saw was just.. oh god. Miyako was in a maid outfit, right in front of me.<p>

" Welcome back master, would you like to take a bath, have dinner, or maybe me?"

" M-Miyako?! Wh-What are you doing? This is just... unexpected.' Is my nose bleeding?' I feel my top lip. 'Yes it is.'

"Oh my god, it worked. Tatenashi told me that would happen if you liked it." Tatenashi. I'm going to have a talk with her. " So Neo, what do you think? Be honest."

" Well, if you want my honest, then I think it makes you look beautiful."

" Or perhaps you mean sexy?" She said with a seductive tone.

"Maybe. But, why are you wearing that anyways?"

She just hugged me really tight, again. " I just...wanted to make sure you were okay. I was worried so much about you, so I wanted to give you a surprise." She said in a sad voice.

' Man. I didn't mean to worry everyone this much. Ya know, without Nena talking in my head when I think, it feels awkward.'

" Alright, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to make sure that you and the others were safe."

" Neo." She then grabbed my right hand. " I want you to promise me that you'll be more careful."

"Heh, I'll try, but I can't guarantee anything." We both laughed.

_**"See? I told you that he would think that way." **_Amaya had appeared behind Miyako.

" Oh come on Amaya, you just don't like my attitude. By the way, How is Nena?"

_**" Bad. She's still being patched up, and even when Miyako and I visited, she was very silent."**_ Dammit. Nena was hurt because of me. I have to help her, but for now, I should heal this wrist.

" Alright, that's all I need to know. There's one more thing, but I'll tell everyone tomorrow." I then got dress in my sleeping shorts and t-shirt. " Good night."

"Good night."

So I went to sleep wondering one question. Why would Yumi do this, and what changed her?

* * *

><p>"WHAT?!" The eight girls yelled at me.<p>

" I'm just as surprised as you guys, but that's the truth. I'm Ichika's cousin."

" Then she knows?" Charlotte asked.

" Yeah, she knows. Ms. World's Strongest doesn't scare me though." Everyone was looking at me with wide eyes. "What?" I then look behind me, because I suddenly felt a lot of anger coming from behind me, and wouldn't you be scared if Ms. Orimura was behind you, with a katana in her hands.

" Oh, really? Well then hotshot, let's test that theory. You have 5 seconds to run." She said as she got into her fighting stance.

' Oh. Dammit.'

**I'm so tired right now. Thank God I got this out beforehand. So Plot twist, Neo is Ichika's cousin, what are the odds? The next chapter will start on a much more "Exciting" note. Until then see ya.**


	6. Chp 5:Valentine, Man up Ichika!

_(Two weeks have passed since Phantom Task attack the school. My wrist is doing fine, but I can't really do anything too crazy yet. Luckily, I can still pilot an IS, I just have to be careful. Speaking of which, ever since Dark Hound was finished repairing, Nena hasn't said to me for the last week. I'm sure she's just tired, but even so, I'm worried. In other news, it's Ichika's birthday today, so I'm sure the girls are gonna do something crazy. I just hope they don't realize it my birthday too. )_

Right now, I'm just getting back from class and heading to my dorm, but then I see Ichika with a whole bunch of books in his hand. Where is he going? Might as well ask him.

"Hey Ichika, where are you going?"

"Oh, Ms. Yamada asked me to bring some book material to this place she told me about." Ichika then showed me a map. "I'm supposed to head there with them right now."

"Why don't I come with you? I might be able to help you a bit" And I was curious about this map. Something just seems really off.

"Sure, why not? Follow me." I proceeded to follow Ichika until we reach this big corridor. I didn't even know this was here."I never even knew about this part of the building. Hello? Ms. Yamada? I brought the materials." This was getting really suspicious.

'**You don't have to tell me twice.'**

'Wow, Nena! I'm just glad you're back. How are you feeling?'

'**I'm fine. I've just been resting. Anyway, good luck.'**

' Hmm? Good luck for what?'

'…'

'Hey, don't ignore me now.'

Ichika and I then reached a door where we walk in, and it was really dark in here.

"Man, it is dark in here. Did you bring a flashlight Ichika?"

"…."

"…Ichika?" I looked and saw Ichika was gone.

"Ichika, where did you go? Come on, this isn't funny." Then someone grabbed me from behind, only for me to flip them over me. Good thing I was prepared for this. "Dark-" Then I felt something hit me in the back of the neck, and my vision started getting blurry. I could make out a few figures and an unconscious Ichika before I went unconscious.

'Ugh, where am I? All I remember is being knocked out.' I look to my left and find none other than Ichika, also tied to a chair.

"Ichika! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Hey, who did this? Show yourselves!" I then noticed the blinking sign above us. Maiden battle start? Why does that sound like something Tatenashi came up with?

"Welcome Ichika Orimura, and Neo Ichimaru." Said a voice from the darkness. Then, all the lights turned on finally, revealing on a stage, wearing a cow-patterned outfit.

" ?" Ichika and I were surprised.

"This is the beginning of Cater to Neo and Ichika's service battle, and I'm your moderator, Maya Yamada!" Okay, this is getting awkward. I was still trying to get out of these restrains. Serious, who made these things so tight? "Each of you may choose what to do, and who ever pleases Orimura and Ichimaru the most win. Okay, let's get this started."

"Hold it, hold it! What is this exactly?" I asked. 'Wait I just realize something. Please tell me they didn't get Miyako involved with this, although after the Cinderella incident, I'm not holding my breath.

"It's a…secret battle. Now then, introducing contestant number #1, Houki Shinonono!" The stage lights turned off and then turned back on, revealing a shrine-like room, where Houki was standing wearing an very loose kimono, and has a pair of fox ears and a fox tail. I could tell that Both Houki and Ichika were embarrassed. Then my chair was dragged into a dark room, which turned on the lights, revealing again .

"Hey, what's going on?"

"First off, while Ichika is being served, and I have prepared a special surprise for you."

'What are the chances that it's a gift from Tabane?'

'**Very slim.'**

'Oh, NOW you decide to speak up again.

'**Whatever. I'll need to talk to you later, but until then, enjoy your present. And Happy birthday.'**

Suddenly, the floor in front of me opened up, and a platform rose out, carrying none other than Miyako, who was dressed in a black cat waitress outfit. My eyes are bulging out of my head at this point.

"Meow, hello Neo. Happy birthday, meow." Cats. My only weakness. How did you know?

"How did you know that I liked cats?"

"A little birdie told me." Miyako then walked over to me, and then I realized I was still strapped to the chair.

"Can you please release me now?" Miyako then unstrapped my wrists and legs. "Thank you."

"How do you like your surprise?" Miyako asked me. I saw that already was gone. These teachers really know how to book it.

"Very much. So, who told you that I liked cats?"

"If I told you, then I wouldn't be a secret now would it? Now close your eyes and open wide."

I closed my eyes. Before Miyako could do what she had planned, I heard the lights turn off. I then felt something tying my hands, mouth, and eyes together. I was being kidnapped.

"Huh? Who did that? Neo, are you okay? Neo? Neo, where are you?" I could hear Miyako searching for me. Eventually I felt my face hit the cold floor, and my hands undone. I quickly take off my blindfold and untie my mouth. I look to see Yumi in front of me, wearing a black button-up and a white scarf.

"Yumi!" I reached for Dark Hound's visor, but Yumi grabbed my arms and pressed me against the wall.

"I didn't come here to fight you." Yumi said.

I got out of her grip and pressed her against the floor, my arm against her neck."Oh yeah? You didn't seem to have a problem last time."

"I came here to have a talk with you. Just five minutes, that's all I'm asking. Please Neo."

' I'm really gonna regret this, I just know it' But being the brother of s sister who'd been dead for three years, I can't really deny her this. I let go of her and get up." Fine, but five minutes." I didn't really mean that. Now that I have the chance, I have a lot of questions for Yumi.

Yumi led me outside and sat at a bench. I just stood, leaning against the lamp post beside it. "So, what have you been doing?"

"What do you mean Neo?"

"I mean, what has Phantom Task made you do over the past three years, and what have they done to you?" I said in a higher tone than what I meant.

"Well, I was trained. Trained to be their information spy. I get in and out with what I need. When I was 'revived', my body was still in critical condition, so I was given some pills to help stabilize my body. I don't need to take them as much as I needed to before, but it helps."

"So who were the others that helped the attack? I recognize one of them."

"Yeah, Autumn. She was the one who attacked me three years ago." I was about to say something, but Yumi cut me off. "Don't worry. I plan to deal with her soon enough."

We stayed in complete silence for a few seconds. "Why don't you just stay?"

Yumi was surprised "Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me. I mean, why don't you just stay here, at the Academy? Sure and some of my friends will question you, but I just want you to come back. Mom and Dad miss you. I miss you. Please Yumi, just stay."

"Neo, you know I can't. Phantom Task will hunt me down and drag me back."

"Who's Phantom Task? Yumi, what's wrong? This isn't the you I know."

"Neo, I-" Then a gunshot was heard.

"What was that? Yumi, stay here." I went to see Ichika, Laura using a partial deployment, and a third girl. 'She looks just like Chifuyu.'

Madoka then looks at Neo and tries to shoot him, only for Neo to deploy Dark Hound's right arm and the SMG and fired back. Madoka dodged and called Silent Zephyrs, and then flew off.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah. What did she want?" Laura asked.

"I don't know, but you guys should go and tell . I still have to take care of something."

"Alright. Be careful." Ichika told me as him and Laura ran back to the Academy's main building. I walked back to where Yumi was, only to find her gone.

"(huff) I guess I should have expected this. I should back to-" I then felt something hit my neck hard. I blacked out, but not before hearing "I'm sorry". That was Yumi's voice.

(?, Unknown time, Neo's mind)

I open my eyes. I look around, and find myself in an unfamiliar place. Not the Arena from my previous dreams, but a new place. The entire ground was a reflective, water-like surface. The sky was a dark gray, with white clouds passing. There were various rock formations and trees around. I stood up, surprised that I wasn't falling into the watery ground.

"Where am I? Is this another dream?" I suddenly felt a large gust of wind behind me, and I turned. I had to cover my face to withstand this wind. I peek through my hands, spotting a black silhouette in front of … looked like an IS, but it was smooth, streamline, and had a pair of wings.

"Do you know who your enemy really is?" Said the IS. I tried to identify the pilot, but he, or she, whoever it was, was covered in shadows. But that voice. It sounded like Nena's, but older.

"What are you talking about? Who are you anyway?"

"You don't know who your true enemy is. I will reveal my name when the time is right." Then there was a flash of light.

"No, wait! I still have questions!" Too late.

(Friday, 6:15 am, Dorm 1004.)

I could hear voices. I could tell I was surrounded.

"Is he awake?"

"I hope he's okay."

I know those voices anywhere. I started to open my eyes.

" Hey, he's awake." I noticed that voice. Ichika.

"Ugh, where…am I?"

Your dorm room. We found you unconscious on the ground outside." Said Laura.

"What were you doing out there?" Charlotte asked.

"I was-"

"Neo!" I was then tackled my Miyako. "Neo, I was so worried. Where did you go?"

"I will explain." I told them that Yumi had kidnapped me to talk with me. I told them everything that happened. Laura was sad, Ichika and Charlotte were suspicious, and Miyako was concerned.

"So, she's really not the enemy?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes. No. I don't even know anymore. I want to help her, but whoever this 'Phantom Task' is, they has her on a short leash. I don't know what to do."

"I'm sure you'll get through to her eventually." Miyako said.

"Thanks."

"Do you need to be alone?" Ichika asked

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." The group then left the room.

"(huff) What am I supposed to do?" I then noticed something hanging out of my draw. I open it and find a small present box. I open it. Inside was a picture of Yumi with her eyepatch, a silver necklace with an azure orb hanging in the middle, and a small note.

**I'm sorry. I can't be with you or mom and dad. I'm not Yumi anymore. I'm Mirage now. Happy Birthday big bro. The next time we meet, you better be ready to fight me.**

**With sincerest regards-Mirage**

I felt a small tear fall from my eye. " Yumi." I then take the necklace and put it on. "Don't think I'll listen to you. Your words lie, but your heart doesn't"

Meanwhile, Mirage was standing on top of a building. M was behind her, pointing a gun to her head.

"Madoka Orimura."

"Don't call me that. Why did you talk with Neo? You were ordered not to engage Neo on this mission."

"By engage, she meant fight. I didn't fight him. That's not breaking the rules."

"Even so, you 'engaged' with him via conversation."

"Hehe, looks like I'm caught."

Madoka's communicator then set off. "Yes? She's right here. Alright."

"What? Did Squall give you another order?"

Madoka kept quiet and pulled out some sort of remote. She turned the dial.

"What's that supposed to- Argh!" Yumi then suddenly felt a large headache. She was on the floor, holding her head. "AARRGGH! What the hell did you do to me?"

"The medicine you've been using was laced with nanomachines that were healing from the inside. With this remote, I can command them to send a pulse through your bones, straight to your brain, causing a massive headache, and making your body numb as well. I can increase or decrease the effect of the pulse with the dial. Should you decide to betray us, I was given orders to maximize your pulse settings. I think you know what happens if I do."

"But..why nanomachines?"

"How do you think those pills healed you?"

"Damn you! Aaargh!" Yumi was clenching her head, hoping to work through the pain. 'I can't believe I let this happen. It hurts so much! Neo, I'm sorry. I won't be able to help you now.'

( A week later, Monday, 12:30 pm, Class A-1)

I wanted to talk to Ichika about something important. I noticed he's been uneasy as of recently. Then again, if you were just about to be shot by a complete stranger, I'd be on edge too. I had a talk with Chifuyu, and she explained to me what Phantom task was, after hitting me on the head for using her first name again of course. I have really got to stop doing that. Anyways, I found Ichika in his dorm room, asleep at his desk, head in the IS manual.

'Oh course, typical Ichika.' I go over to him and shake him. "Hey Ichika, wake up."

"Huh? Oh. (Yawns) Hey Neo, what brings you by?"

I noticed you were uneasy during class today. Are you still worried about that girl, Madoka was it?"

"N-No. I talked to Chifuyu, but she didn't know anything." Or she lied to you. I can tell. "But that's not the problem."

"Then what is it?" I asked. Ichika simply pointed to the calendar, at tomorrow's date. February 14.

"Oooooohhh." Valentine's Day. What I call the worst day in Ichika's life. It's okay if it's just one or two people, but add the entire school, plus the fact that some of these girls have personal military-grade weapons, and you've got yourself a recipe for the most screwed-over guy in the world. AKA Ichika Orimura. "I can see your problem."

"Yeah. I notice the girls have been super nice to me the past few days." Yeah, I've noticed the girl's little transformation over the last week or two. Rin hasn't drop-kicked Ichika, and I haven't heard any screaming from Ichika's room I over the last two weeks. When I went to check on Laura, she was wrapped up in her own bed sheets, which is what happens when Laura is thinking about Ichika. One day, Charlotte had asked me what kind of clothes Ichika likes, the next day she comes and asks me to help try them on. Cecilia was in her dorm, but she was too absorbed in her cooking and inner thoughts to notice me. Note to self, do not be around Cecilia when cooking. She will make you taste test it. I think my stomach is still recovering, and don't even get me started with Houki. For once, I didn't find Houki in the kendo dojo like usual. I don't know where she could be, but to see her away from the dojo is new, even for Houki.

"Yeah, and if I were you, I'd go ahead and pick one of the girls already."

"Huh? What do you mean Neo?" I knew he was dense, but now this is getting on my nerves. I mean, he's already been here a year and a half, and he still hasn't chosen one of the girls.

"(huff) Okay Ichika. I'm going to see this in the easiest way I can. The girls don't just want you as a friend. They love you. All of them."

"But, I'm not any of the girl's types."

"To the contrary, you're every girl's type. Ever noticed that?" I guess he finally understood, because he started blushing and turned away from me, clenching his head.

"You're right. What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? What do I-" I then spun him around and slapped him.

"Dude, calm down."

"Okay, thanks, I need that. (huff) You do make a point. I can't date them all at once, and if I date only one then the others will get upset. Neo, what would you do?"

"M-me? Well…Uhhh…."

"You don't have a plan, do you?"

Well, I didn't say I was a love expert. "No."

"Then how is it you're dating Miyako and haven't been killed by the other girls yet?"

"Beginner's luck? Anyways Ichika, you should think about it. Trust your guts." Then left to my dorm.

(Monday, 7:20 am, Class A-1)

I got to class today, and I noticed something extremely different. It's either was sick and was filling in, or the fact that every girl in this room was beaming their eyes at Ichika. I took my seat next to him and whispered in his ear.

"Dude, is it just me, or is everyone throwing glares of doom at you?"

"You have no idea."

The rest of the class was as normal, except for the glaring eyes behind me and Ichika. Then we class was over, Ichika walked over to my desk.

"You. Me. Roof. Now." He then grabbed my arm and pulled me out of class faster than he's walked before.

"Dude, what's the deal?" He didn't say anything. When we got to the rooftop, he let go. "Okay Ichika, what's the big deal? The glaring, your speed walking, what's wrong?"

"Neo, remember when you said to trust my guts?" I have bad felling about this right now.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Let's just say me and some of my classmates aren't on good terms."

"Oh, so you actually asked one of them. Who?"

"I'm not telling."

"Fine."

"Also, you don't happen to have any pain pills do you?"

"I have some in my room. I bought them while I was shopping with Miyako, why?"

"Houki punched me in the stomach earlier."

"Okay, follow me." I stopped as a blue laser drone was now hovering in front of me. 'Oh come on!' I then moved Ichika out of the way. I saw Cecilia standing in front of us, Rin behind us with her scimitar in hand with an angry, yandere face, Laura on our left with one of her beam spear arms, and Charlotte on the right with one of her assault rifles.

"Ichika, you've got some explaining to do." Rin said.

"I can't believe my wife is cheating on me. This will not go unpunished Ichika." Why does Laura keep calling Ichika that? I'm pretty sure she's supposed to be the wife.

"So, what do you have to say Ichika?" I've got to be honest. Charlotte is a lot scarier with that smile than I thought she would be.

'**Hey Neo.'**

"Nena, now isn't a good time. I need help.'

'**Looks to me you've got everything you need.'**

'What? My skills?'

'**No. Smoke bombs!' **Ooooooooohhhhhhh. I completely forgot I had those. I reach into my sock and pull out one of my secret weapons.

"Smoke bomb!" I threw the small, white pellet to the floor, creating a thick mist of smoke. Luckily, when I pull down my visor, it helps me see through mist and fog.

"(Cought, cough) Where did that come from?" Laura asked.

I took the chance, grabbed Ichika, and took the elevator.

"Dude, where did you get that?" Ichika asked.

"I always carry around at least one good smoke bomb with me. I still have one in my other sock."

"That's fine, but where did you get it from?"

"Oh, I had my smoke bomb creation set shipped here. I had to persuade to let me use it, but she agreed."

"What did you have to do?"

"Let's just say I had writer's cramp that same afternoon." I had to do all of her paperwork, and trust me, she had a lot of space in her office for a reason.

The elevator finally reaches the bottom, and as soon as the door opened, me and Ichika booked it. I told Ichika to hide in Houki's dorm.

"Are you sure that's smart?"

"They'll suspect that Houki is looking for you. Just hide in her closet and don't make any noises, or smells." I then went to my dorm.

"Wait, what do you mean smells?" I completely ignored what he said and went to my dorm. I reached for my draw and grabbed two things: some pain pills, and a heart-shaped chocolate box with a card tied to it. I wrote the card myself, but now I was having second thoughts. 'I can't let her see this card.'

'**Why not? You wrote it for her, didn't you?'**

'Yeah, but I don't want to embaress myself.

'**How would you do that?'**

'Look.I wrote this, and I quote-'

Just then, Miyako had stepped in. I put the pills in my pocket.

"Oh, hey Neo, what were you doing?"

"Uh, nothing."

"Hey, what are you hiding behind your back?" Miyako said with a smile.

"Ummm.."

'**You idiot, you just gave yourself away.'**

'You don't think I know that?!' I was surprised as Miyako snuck behind me while I was talking with Nena, and stole the chocolate.

"Ah, is this for me?"

"I was waiting till tonight, but you caught me."

"And this card. Let's see what's inside."

"Wait, no, don't read it now." I can't let her see that card. Unfortuanlty, I can't reach it because Miyako was holding my forehead.

Miyako opens the card and started reading. "Dear Miyako, I'm glad that I got the chance to meet someone like you. You're smart, beautiful, like the stars that light my night."

'Oh just put me out of my misery. I can't believe she's actually reading this. She's gonna laugh.' I decided to stop fight it and just sat on my bed.

"I never thought I would find any friends here, let alone a beautiful girl like you. I hope you can accept these as a token of my thanks, my appreciation, and most importantly, my love. I know that I'll mess up from time to time, but even so, I'll stay by your side, to the very end. My only question is, will you? Signed, Neo."

'God, if you're listening, stop trolling me right now.' I look over to Miyako, who looked at me. She was…crying. 'Why is she crying?'

"Neo, did you really write this?"

"Yeah. Sometimes, when I have trouble saying how I feel, I write it out. I wanted to do the same with this Valentine's gift. I'm not as good as those other passionate writers." I stopped and looked to see that Miyako was right in front of me.

"Well, you're good enough for me. Now then, close your eyes, and don't peek.

"Okay." I closed my eyes. Then I felt something cold press against my lips. Chocalate. I was about to open my eyes.

"Not yet." I close my almost open eye. This time, I had the same cold chocolate press against my lips, following the heat of Miyako's lips. We stayed like that for a good minute or two before we separate. The sweet chocolate taste, the heat of the kiss, I loved it.

"Happy Valentines' Day." I look at my watch. It's only 3:35pm.

"So, did I tell you Ichika finally has a lover?"

"Really? Who?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. Let's go ask him."

Miyako and I head over to Ichika's dorm, where things were about to get awkward. I reached and open the door.

"Hey Ichika, I wanted to aske if-"Me and Miyako stopped in our tracks. Ichika was locking lips with Houki, both of which noticed us.

"N-N-Neo! Miyako!" Houki said as she got up waving her hands. "I can explain."

"Don't worry Houki, there's nothing for you to explain."

"Ichika!" said the four angry IS Representatives running down the hall

" Now if you two don't want to be beaten up, then follow us." I started running, Ichika, Houki, and Miyako right behind me.

(Tuesday,7:10am, dorm 1004, Miyako's POV)

After escaping the angry four, Houki and Ichika went to their respective dorms. Neo followed me back to our dorm. Now it was morning.

"(Yawns) Good morning Neo."

"….."

"Neo, wake up. We have to go to class."

"….."

'What is he thinking? He knows will be pissed if we don't get to class in time.'

I walked over to Neo and shook him. No response. Now I'm starting to get worried. I tried to poking him, multiple times. I check his breathing. Normal. "Neo." Still no response. "Neo!" Nothing. I'm scared. I dediced to get some help. I run to class, hoping someone can help.

" Miss Yamada!"

"Oh, Miss Shirakumo. You're late. I'll just mark-"

"There's no time for that. Something's wrong with Neo!"

**Uh oh. Things just went south. See ya next time.**


	7. Update

**Hey guys. I've been thinking lately, and I realized that I have made A lot of mistakes ^_^'.**

**So, in respone, I have decided to revise the story in the following ways:**

**1: Fixing most(if not all) grammar mistakes.**

**2:Going into more detail in certain aspects.**

**3: Adding new parts that weren't touched beforehand.**

**Other than that, the same as always.**


End file.
